Bao Bao's Revenge
"Bao Bao's Revenge" is the 10th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 10th episode overall. Synopsis When Mao Mao's old partner, Bao Bao, threatens the kingdom, his friends will need to learn about his past in order to protect the present.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190626cartoon15/ Plot Mao Mao tells Adorabat about a time he and Badgerclops were fighting a gang called the Cyber-Lizards. Badgerclops interrupts, and says that Mao Mao has a tendency to greatly exaggerate his stories. Adorabat is confused about how much of the story is actually accurate when the heroes get an alert from King Snugglemagne himself. When they enter the palace, they find a pile of bones and assume that King Snugglemagne has been killed. The King comes out of hiding from behind his throne, and tells the heroes that the intruder broke in through the window. Climbing up to get a better look, Mao Mao notices that the bones are actually a message: "Beware the monster Bao Bao!" Mao Mao tells everyone the story of Bao Bao, who was his best friend and adventure partner when he was a teenager. One day, they discovered the Amulet of Borflagon''', '''which was guarded by a monster. When the two tried to escape, Mao Mao held up a giant boulder to prevent the entrance of being sealed. Instead of helping him, Bao Bao runs away with the amulet. Left on his own, Mao Mao tries to escape as well, but the boulder manages to crush his tail. Badgerclops doubts the story and assumes it is exaggerated again until Mao Mao shows him the stub where his tail used to be. Mao Mao informs the King that they should fortify the town and arm the Sweetypies. The sheriff's department attempts to train several Sweetypies how to use spears. Mao Mao suddenly tells everyone that Bao Bao has arrived. The group get ready to defend themselves when a goofy dog jumps through the gates. The Sweetypies realize that Bao Bao is not actually a threat and leave. Mao Mao, still angry about the past, ties him up to a lamppost. Suddenly, an actual monster arrives and attacks everyone; Badgerclops and Adorabat are knocked into a cage a Sweetypie built, leaving Mao Mao and Bao Bao to fight the monster by themselves. Mao Mao realizes that Bao Bao was trying to warn him about the monster, and the duo work together again to defeat the monster. Bao Bao gives Mao Mao the enchanted amulet, revealing that his most precious memory was the time they spent together. Mao Mao forgives the dog and becomes excited about the adventures they can go on together. Bao Bao gets distracted by a butterfly and chases after it, angering Mao Mao once again, who throws away the amulet in a fit of rage. Adorabat thinks about Mao Mao's story, and wonders why Bao Bao is the only exaggerated part about it. She concludes that Bao Bao didn't mean to betray the sheriff and ran away because he was distracted chasing another butterfly. Adorabat also realizes that this hurt Mao Mao's feelings. The trio cries together, and Adorabat tells Mao Mao that she'll never abandon him. As they stop crying, Mao Mao tells Adorabat to grab the amulet so he can put it on his office desk. Bao Bao's Past Differences between Pilot (2016) and Remake (2019) Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Bao Bao (debut) *Cyber-Lizards (debut; pictured in flashback) *Dim (debut) *Dim's Children (debut) *Ketchup *Kevin *King Snugglemagne *Mail Mole *Mao Mao *Muffins *Penny *Pinky *Scarred Monster (debut) Trivia * This episode marks how Mao Mao lost his tail, as seen by Badgerclops and Adorabat when Badrgerclops think Mao Mao was making fake story again. *When Mao Mao saw message from bones at balcony, this scene also very similar when Penny Fitzgerald located at desert and finds another message from Gumball Watterson that is made out of bones. This scene taken from The Romantic episode and from cartoon series made by Cartoon Network, called The Amazing World of Gumball. **Coincidentally, both scene also have similar camera angle, taken from Eagle Eye. 10 bewareBao.jpg Bone_message.jpg * The message in bones is meant to read "Beware Monster Bao Bao"https://twitter.com/Capybarra89/status/1156228730068463616. However, a mistranslation by the episode's storyboard artist, Chris Ybarrahttps://twitter.com/Capybarra89/status/1157843165472104448, makes it read "Bewore Manster Bao Bao" instead.https://twitter.com/ImJustABrionne/status/1150501637552820225 Gallery Videos How Mao Mao Lost His Tail Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:B